NaruHina Story- Family is Everything
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: This is a NaruHina story about how important family is. Its sweet and loving. I'm no good a summaries but enjoy. Also just for the record there will be lemon(s)
1. Pissed Yourself

"Man, I'm beat," Naruto exclaimed while stepping into the house. "Being Hokage is such a hard job." He closed the door behind him and locked it shut. he won't relive the past of someone breaking into his home and destroying everything he had ever again.

"Finally, you're home." He turned around to see his beautiful, wife standing there holding a ladle; she was making dinner.

"Yes, I'm home my lady." Naruto said in his prince voice, bowing while taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She couldn't help but smile.

"You're so silly Naruto, but your dinner is on the table, I know you're beat, I am too with this baby in me. I feel like I'm going to explode any minute." Hinata rubbed her belly and sat down. "Haha, don't say that Hina, I don't know what ill do if you were to explode."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at how he didn't get what she actually meant.

"Did I forget something?" He asked confused.

"Yes, you did Naruto," she said while struggling to get up. He helped her up and asked what he forgot.

"You forgot you gave dinner waiting for you on the kitchen table." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Screw the dinner, I want to know if you're okay."

"Yes, I am fine Naruto, why'd you ask that?"

"Well, because you just pissed on yourself!"

"Naruto, I would neve-" She stopped mid sentence as she started hyperventilating.

"Na-Naruto! I didn't piss my-myself! My water broke! The b-baby is coming!"

Naruto panicked. This was all too new for him.

"What do I do?"

"C-CALL SAKURA OR S-SOMEBODY OR GET ME TO THE H-HOSPITAAAAAL!" He picked her up bridal style, and ran to the door. It was locked shut!

_Dammit! Why did I lock this damn door!_He thought.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata softly yelled.

"Don't worry baby, I got this!" Saying that, he jumped out the window. He ran, but was careful not to hurt Hinata. Arriving at he hospital, sweat glistened on Hinata's forehead.

"The baby is coming! Help her now!" Naruto yelled at a nurse. The sat Hinata into a wheelchair and pushed her into a room.

"Don't worry honey, you can do this!" Naruto said to his wife while holding her petite hand. She tried to smile, but the urge to push came across her face as she looked angry.

"I got her Naruto, don't worry!" Sakura said as she was putting on gloves.

"Thank you Sakura!"

"Alright Hinata, relax and take deep breaths!" Sakura told Hinata. Hinata did just that.

"Good, now on the count of three, I want you to push, and once I count to ten, you stop until I tell you to push again. Okay?"

Hinata nodded and began to push when Sakura counted to three.

"8, 9, 10, stop!" Hinata stopped pushing and started to take deep breaths- gripping Naruto's hand tight.

"Okay girl, I see that blonde hair, he'll be out of there." Sakura assured them. "Give me another push."

Hinata began to push making whimpered pain noises.

"Its going to be okay Hinata, I'm right here." Naruto whispered in her ear. She began to cry at his soothing words.

"9, 10, that-uh girl; baby is almost out, give me one more push." Hinata pushed with all her might; squeezing Naruto's hand tighter than before.

"Here he is! It's a boy, congrats girl!" Sakura said excitedly. The nurse's wiped the crying baby wit ha clean towel.

"You did great Hinata, the baby came out!" Naruto told his wife as he kissed her lips. Hinata let out a relieved sigh and smiled as she watched her husband cut the umbilical cord. Naruto was holding his baby with such admiration. He didn't want to let him go.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "It's Hinata's turn to hold the baby. Its her child too ya know!"

"Sakura," Hinata started. "Let Naruto enjoy the little life that we conceived."

Sakura held her composure and just smiled at the two love birds.

"Hinata, he looks just like me. Its almost as if I'm looking at myself." Naruto softly stated while walking over to his wife and handing their child over to his mother. Hinata gasped at the sight of their son. Naruto was right, he did look exactly like his father.

"You're right Naruto, he does look like you. I'll name him Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki." With that, she kissed her son on the cheek and watched how he opened his eyes. Blue, with a tinge of lavender. Naruto nearly pissed himself. He had a family. But he wasn't going to stop. Seeing his son, he didn't want him to be alone. He will make another baby. He doesn't want to see his son being the only child like he once was. Taking one look at Hinata, he could tell that she was thinking the exact same thing; as she nodded out of nowhere.

He kissed her, and baby Boruto made a small yawn that resulted into a smile.

_Authors Note:_

_I really hope that was good. I didn't try hard to make this, it just came out of the top of my head. This also isn't the first time I made a story, I used to make those chatrooms you see on YouTube. Well, thank you for taking the time_ _to read my story I have the other two chapter ready so stay tuned for those. Leave a review if you'd like._


	2. Baby Comes Home

Hinata has been in the hospital for two days with baby Boruto. Naruto was nervous. He had to be at home for those past two days. He was scared someone might've broke into the hospital, and took Hinata as well as his son. He told himself to relax, today was the day he picked them both up to come home. He was extremely nervous.

Arriving at the hospital, he saw his wife all dressed up. she looked different. He liked it. He also saw his son. He also looked different after two days. He was so adorable; the way he would just drool on Hinata's shoulder. He went up to them and kissed his son's cheek.

Hinata jumped and turned around, shielding her son with her left hand.

"Oh, Naruto, its you. You scared me. I thought someone broke into the hospital and tried to snatch me and my son." Hinata said. Naruto laughed so hard, a tear fell. Hinata started to giggle.

"Naruto, don't make fun of me, I was getting worried. I'm new to being a mom."

"I'm not laughing at you Hinata, just for the past two days I thought the same thing." He said while laughing.

"Are you serious Naruto?" Hinata asked while trying not to laugh as she was holding Boruto.

"Yes, but lets go home before that actually happens." Naruto softly picked up Boruto, setting him on his large chest, shielding him from the sun.

"Naruto, don't you think you're being a little overprotective?" Sakura asked while packing up all the gifts Hinata received for her son. Naruto got a little offended.

"There's no such thing as being 'overprotective' to your kids Sakura. Why don't you have one and see for yourself." Sakura froze, but held her tongue so it wouldn't effect the baby.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I understand being a parent is hard, maybe I should mind my own business and stop being a bitch sometimes." Naruto just nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand and they began to walk.

"Naruto, didn't you think you shouldve owed sakura an apology as well? I mean she did deliver our baby and did pitch in to all the gifts Boruto received and she also paid the hospital bill as well as... well, everything." Hinata pointed out while gripping his hand.

"She did?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, but that shouldn't be the reason to apologize, you really hurt her feelings."

"Dammit Hinata, now I'm feeling guilty. But Boruto is a baby, he needs overprotection." He assured her.

"Yes, Naruto, you're right about that but, there's always a way to explain that to people without hurting their feelings." They reached their house and it took them a while to get in for the door was locked shut.

"Tell ya what Hinata, I'll apologize to Sakura, but on a later notice, right now, lets just relax; our baby is in his new home." Hinata nodded and sat down.

"How you like your new home Bolt?" Naruto asked his son in a kiddy voice as he rocked him.

"Bolt," Hinata asked. "Where'd that come from?"

"Huh? Oh, well, since he looks like me, im pretty sure he'll act like me too."

"Oh Kami, no, lets pray that doesn't happen." Hinata joked. She then got up and was making Boruto a bottle.

"Its feeding time Bolt!" Naruto told his son as he sat down and touched Boruto's finger. "Look Hinata, he's gripping my finger! He must be in danger! Hold on Bolt, daddy is here!"

Hinata chuckled and passed Naruto the bottle.

"Yeah, he's in trouble alright. Troubled that his daddy wont give him his bottle." She joked.

"Har Har Hinata. don't worry I'll feed him." Hinata nodded and headed to the bathroom. "I'll feed you Bolt. Not until I save you from whichever danger you are in." Boruto began to whimper and his face began to scrunch up. He looked rather annoyed than in danger.

"Whats the matter Bolt, Akamaru got your tongue? Haha joking." Boruto began to cry.

Loud.

"Naruto, what happened, why is he-" Hinata stopped mid sentence as she saw the bottle she gave Naruto was still full.

"I don't know Hinata, he just started crying. Maybe he boo booed."

"Naruto, I know you love your son, and you want to play with him; I do too, but he's hungry. Feed him first then play later, and if he really did boo boo, then you're on your own, I'm going to take a nap." Hinata kissed Naruto then kissed her crying son and went upstairs. After all, a female does need plenty of rest after giving birth to a child, that's when the man comes in. Naruto watched as his beautiful wife went upstairs. He fed Boruto and changed his boo boo diaper and they both fell asleep on the couch. How cute.

_Authors Note: _

_Well, that's the end. I'll keep it coming until the next baby comes okay? Idk if I'll make it a lemon cause um, that'll be embarrassing. Hope you liked it. Leave a review if you'd like._


	3. Odd Awakening

Naruto woke up. It was an odd sort of waking. It felt cold and empty. He patted his chest and to his dismay, there was nothing there. That's when he realized that a few hours ago, he had a little baby laying there. He sat straight up and immediately looked at the floor, hoping that he didn't drop Boruto. His son wasn't there. He began to panic.

_Did someone break into my home and steal my baby? _

No, he was over thinking. He searched all around him.

_Man Hinata is going to kill me. _He thought. _Speaking of Hinata, where is she? _He started to worry, not thinking that Hinata had went upstairs earlier to take a nap.

"WHERE'S MY SON!" He yelled and tears began to form in his eyes.

"HINATA, WHERE ARE YOU!" He ran upstairs and there they were. In Boruto's room. Hinata was rocking him in the rocking chair while also breastfeeding him. She was asleep at the same time.

_Man I must've really been knocked out cold. Was Boruto crying and I didn't know? _He went up to Hinata and lightly tapped her. Her eyes shuttered until finally she woke up.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked looking worried.

"Nothing, I was worried that I lost Boruto." He said in a silent whisper.

"He's fine. I came downstairs to check on you both and saw Boruto awoke in your arms," She said while rubbing Boruto's cheek.

"He's not old enough to lift his head but, he was secure in your arms. I just took that chance to feed him before he started crying and woke you up."

He was relieved. He kissed her cheek and kneeled beside her.

"You didn't have to do that Hinata. You're the one who went through a lot so you're the one who needs all the rest. I'm the one who needs to be more cautious." She smiled and looked down to see that Boruto was no longer sucking her breast. He was just staring at her. Taking in that this is his mom and that Naruto is his dad.

"Look at'em," Naruto said. "Just staring at us, mostly you Hinata."

"Yeah, he must be thinking about something. Here hold him Naruto and see what he thinks about you." She softly picked Boruto up and got up herself; handing him to Naruto who slowly sat down into the rocking chair. Naruto and Boruto stared at each other. Blue eyes on blue eyes. Boruto's eyes grew big and Naruto and Hinata thought that he was going to cry, but he didn't.

"What do you think he's thinking Hinata?" He asked. "Maybe he's thinking: this guy is my daddy and I'm going to be just like him."

"Dattebayo, Hinata!" As Naruto said that, Boruto made a small noise. Almost as if he was trying to say dattebayo. "Woah Hinata, did you hear that!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Oi, Hinata, I'm telling you, he's going to be just like me. And I bet, just by looking at these whisker marks he has, that he'll grow really fast." Hinata smiled at the both of them.

"I think so too, Naruto. And I can also tell by looking at Boruto, that he'll be a good boy." "He better be," Naruto stammered by looking at Boruto and rubbing his nose with his.

"Otherwise he'll face the wrath of an Uzumaki Whoopen.' They both laughed at how that will never happen.

"Man Hinata, I love him. I'll be a good dad, I swear."

"You're already a good dad Naruto. I can tell just by how you are affiliated with Boruto." She kissed Naruto's temple.

"Thanks Hinata, you're such a goddess. You go on to bed. I want to have a little talk with my son before we both go to sleep." She nodded and kissed him on his lips then turned the light off and turning the nightlight on.

"Its you and me again kiddo." Naruto whispered to his now asleep son. "Oh no fair, you did that on purpose! That's alright, I'll have my talk with you tomorrow." He kissed Boruto on the cheek and gently placed him in his crib.

"Goodnight... My son."

_Authors Note:_

_That's the end of that. it was so sweet wasn't it? No? Then forget you! please leave a review my lovely readers and stay tuned for more. I haven't written it yet so it'll take a while this time so sorry no story being published today. P.S. I found this awesome app on the Google Play Store, its called Fanfiction Reader. Not only can you read your favorite stories, but you can also download them so when your phone isn't on (like mine isn't) you can still read them without Wi-Fi. Well, Bye!_


	4. Awkward Surprise

Naruto woke up quite earlier than usual. Knowing there's a newborn in the next room, excites him. He's been so eager to get up and hold him. He glanced over to see Hinata sleeping so beautifully. He kissed her forehead and took the blankets off him. He peered into Boruto's room and saw him awake, staring at the little toys that were dangling above his crib. He was indeed growing fast. His hair was getting longer and thicker. Naruto picked him up and carefully went downstairs. He was trying to make him a bottle.

"Alright, lets see how to make this." He said, talking to no one in particular. Boruto yawned on his chest as if he was bored. "Look, I'm hungry too, but you come first before me, so don't worry, I can do this." He poured water into the bottle then added two scoops of formula. He then shook the bottle and watched as it turned to milk.

"Aha, so that's how its done. Alright Bolt, its breakfast time." Naruto gently sat down on the couch; positioning Boruto, so he could feed him.

He placed the bottle on Boruto's lips and watched as Boruto sucked in desperation. "Calm down there son, you'll chock going at that speed." He chuckled, snuggling Boruto closer to him.

"Oh, I see you already took care of him." Hinata softly stated while stretching. He watched her with admiration as her curves were so beautifully placed on her body.

"Naruto, you okay?" She asked.

"Huh, oh, yes Hinata, I'm fine. Just daydreaming. Good morning." He looked down at Boruto as he suddenly felt him stop sucking. He was smiling at Naruto.

"Don't laugh at me Bolt, she still makes me blush." Naruto whispered into his sons ear as Boruto began to suck his bottle again.

"Good morning my love, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked while looking in the fridge and through cabinets.

"Hmm, I think I'll like some ram-"

"No ramen Naruto, that's more like the brunch type, not breakfast type." He thought about this very carefully. Because after all: no ramen, no life.

"I think I'll take an omelet with bacon bits and a hash brown." She was so shocked, she thought she melted. "Naruto, are you being for real, or are you playing?"

"I'm serious Hinata." He smiled at her. "Okay because that sounds really good. I'll make it." She then began to cook. Naruto phewed and thought:

_That does sound good. Man I'm a genius. _

He looked at Boruto who was staring back at him. He kissed Boruto's chubby cheek and realized what he had to do. He had to make another baby. He watched Hinata season and cut the hash browns, but started to stare lower at her-

**DING DONG **

_Dammit, why. _He thought.

"I'll get it Hinata." Naruto got up and unlocked his door and opened it to find that all his friends were here.

CONGRATULATIONS NARUTO AND HINATA!

Naruto stared at his friends.

"Um, thanks guys, but try not to be so loud, I'm holding him ya know." He told them with his seldom face. (This face: -_-)

"AWW THAT'S THE BABY?!" The loud obnoxious Ino said.

"Uh, duh whose baby would it be?" Sakura told her.

"Ah shut it Sakura. Let me hold him please Naruto?" Ino squealed.

"Don't you guys have any idea how early in the morning it is?" He said irritated.

"Naruto, what is all the commotion?" Hinata asked while walking up to the door.

"Its nothing Hinata, they were just leaving."

"Naruto, don't be like that; let them in." Hinata told him while walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, let us in Naruto." Ino said while walking past Naruto into the house. Everyone walked in after her.

"Smells delicious in here. What are you cooking Hinata? Sakura asked as she went over to give Hinata a hug.

"Naruto wanted an omelet with bacon bits and a side of hash browns." She told her. It got quiet and everyone turned and looked at Naruto.

"What?," He asked.

"Can't a man have a decent meal for breakfast? Sheesh." He slumped down into the couch and was playing with his son.

"Your poster says otherwise." Sasuke said while glancing over at the: No Ramen, No Life poster that was on the wall. He ignored him and continued to play with his son.

"I want to hold him, give him to me now pleaaaase?" Ino asked while walking over to Naruto, and was about to pick him up when suddenly, Naruto got up and shielded him.

"No, you cannot hold my son."

"Naruto," Hinata said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Don't be like that. Let Ino hold him. Besides, your breakfast is ready." She walked over to Naruto and picked Boruto up. He felt empty again. He went to the kitchen and sat down feeling glum as he was eating his breakfast, which was extremely tasty.

"Ino, before you pick Boruto up, please wash your hands first." Hinata told her.

_Yeah, wash those filthy hands before you touch my son. Kami knows where those hands been._ Naruto said to himself. Ino nodded to Hinata and washed her hands.

Naruto was mad to see Ino play with his son. Everyone was all over Boruto.

"Hinata, that was the best breakfast ever." Naruto said as he was kissing the hell out of Hinata. She giggled as he was dousing her face with kisses.

"Hinata, he is so adorable!" Sakura said with awe as she was kissing Boruto's cheeks repeatedly. After all was said and done, everyone had their turn with Boruto. When they had finally left, they both let out a sigh.

"Finally." Naruto said to Hinata as he lifted her into the air. She laughed and told him to stop being mean.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to. They came out of nowhere."

"That's why its called a surprise Naruto." Hinata pointed out to him as she was preparing to give Boruto a bath.

"Yeah, more like an awkward surprise if you'd ask me."

Naruto was taking Boruto's clothes off and kissing his fat belly. "Alright Naruto, set him in here." Naruto did just that and watched as Boruto's face lit up in surprise from the water.

They both laughed at his little face as he looked very scared.

"You're not the only one that was surprised today buddy." Naruto told him as he was gently washing his hair and Hinata washing his body.

"Hinata, I'm ready." Naruto said in his serious tone of voice. She looked at him quite confused.

"Ready for what Naruto?" She asked.

"To make another baby."

_Authors Note: _

_That's the end of that. Please leave a review. I didn't expect to get that many followers and to be favored. Thank you so much for that. I'll keep it coming for you guys. Hope this was good and that you liked it. Stay tuned for more. Love Naomie... P.S. I know this is rated T, but I didn't expect it to get this far. I let my pervert side get to me, so there might be lemon in the next chapter. I'm good at lemons due to my experi- never mind, just know you've been warned. Viewer discretion is advised. Might not be suitable for some readers. Lol I always wanted to say/ type that. Ehem, sorry. Most NaruHina Lemons are lust, mine is love. There's a difference_


	5. Unexpected Visit

**~WARNING LIGHT LEMON~**

Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

_He cant be serious. _She thought. Naruto was staring into her lavender orbs with a serious face.

_Oh Kami, he is serious. What should I do? What should I say. _Hinata licked suddenly dried lips and got aroused as Naruto watched her.

_Come on Hinata say something! Don't act all shy around him now. _

"Um, Naruto?" She finally spoke out.

"Yes, Hinata." Naruto replied softly.

"Sorry to burst your huge bubble but, I think we should wait. I mean Boruto is only three days old. We should at least wait until, I don't know maybe a year or later. I'm still recuperating. But I wont mind a little tenderness with your mouth down there, but penetrating will cause me pain."

Naruto looked at her as he took in everything she said.

"A year?" He finally spoke. "Why that long? And you know I wouldn't mind to lick icing off the cake, but what's the difference Hinata? You felt pain the day I took your virginity."

Hinata was drying off Boruto and was lotioning him.

"Look Naruto, that was different. My body needs time to heal just like it needed time to heal when you took my virginity." He helped her dress Boruto into some cute pajamas and then sighed.

"Okay Hinata, you're right I'm sorry. Crazy how you want it even after you had it once. I really need to control my doorknob." He lightly punched his crotch. She laughed.

"Naruto its okay. Its like that for everyone. Sex is addicting. But don't worry, you'll have it in due time." She kissed her sons cheek then looked at Naruto who was looking back at her.

"Hinata, its hard not wanting you. You're so beautiful. More beautiful than every girl in this Village." She laughed and lightly punched his arm.

"Oh stop it Naruto, you're making me blush."

"When haven't I made you blush. I'm here to make you feel happy and loved. I'm you're awesome husband. Remember that." He said while winking at her and smiling.

"I will always remember Naruto because I will never forget." He kissed her soft lips and snuggled his nose with hers. "I love you Hinata and I'll make sure you'll hear that everywhere you go." She smiled and was patting Boruto on the back while also rocking him.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"I'm burping him Naruto. After every meal, you have to burp the baby so he won't choke."

He hugged them and then began to clean off the table that was drenched with water after bathing Boruto in his little orange tub. He then turned the TV on and began to watch SpongeBob.

"Oi, Hinata?" He said.

"Yes, babe." He quickly lifted his head and looked at her.

"What's wrong Naruto, you heard something?" She asked while looking out the window.

"No, just that I felt all warm inside when you called me babe." She giggled and shook her head.

"Well, silly Naruto, I'm going to put little 'Bolt' to bed okay, and please why are you watching that? That show can damage your brain cells." She said while going up the stairs.

He quickly changed the channel to something else but they were mostly kiddy stuff on.

_Hope these shows will still be aired once Boruto gets a little older to watch TV_. That thought made him smile.

"Oi, Hinata wait for me!" He ran upstairs and couldn't believe what he saw.

"What's the matter Naruto, you don't like what you see?" Hinata said in a husky voice. She was wearing a silky black lingerie and was laying on her side, showing her glorious curves.

"B-But I thought you said w-we should wait." Naruto stuttered as his face was lit with a deep crimson of red due to blushing.

"I know what I said Naruto, but the icing needs to come off the cake remember?" Hinata lifted up her lingerie and to his surprise she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Hinata, keep this up, and I wont go easy on you, I might even let the rattlesnake loose." Naruto said as he was walking over to her.

"I would think twice otheriwse you wont have a rattlesnake." Hinata said with a seductive voice but, she was serious. Naruto grabbed his crotch, hoping it would at least help him if she did try to rip it off. He kneeled down and with his index fingered, lightly circled her nub. He watched as a gasp escaped her pretty lips.

"I know that felt good Hinata," He said. "This isn't the first time I had some icing.

"Please Naruto, enough with the teasing before you really make me want the rattlesnake in my garden." He grinned and proceeded.

He used both his index and middle finger to slide into the hot, slippery, tight, hole. She felt pleasure course through her and couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Naruto..."

He smiled at her, knowing he was making her feel good, better than the first time. He never heard her say his name.

"Hinata, how bad do you want it?" He asked her in his sexy voice which turned her on.

"Naruto, ask a dumb question, you get a dumb answer." He laughed and continued using his fingers and surprised Hinata by lowering his head and using tongue. She really felt the pleasure then. Her back arched and she grabbed her breasts; the lingerie was getting in the way.

The constant flicks of his tongue made her go over the edge as all her icing spilled into his mouth.

"N-Naruto, you've really gotten better." She said through ragged breath.

"Well, I figure out ways to please my woman." He smiled at her and was about to get up but Hinata dragged him back down.

"Hinata, what's the matter?" He asked, worried that she probably lied about him getting better. He thought maybe he hurt her.

"Nothing Naruto, I think I want the rattlesnake in my garden." She said as a blush crept up both their faces.

Naruto didn't argue. He just started to take off her lingerie. He blushed at how beautiful she looked. Naruto took off his shirt and was about to take of his pants when-

**DING DONG **

_Oh come on who is it _ _now? Why would they ring the bell right when I was going to get some? _He silently cursed.

"Naruto, who would be ringing the bell at this time?" Hinata said embarrassed as she was putting on her robe. "I don't know Hinata, but whoever it is made me really mad." She knew exactly why he was mad and felt sorry.

"WAAAAA!"

_Great, now Bolt is crying thanks to the jerk who rang the bell. _

"I'll get the baby Naruto, you see whoever is at the door. Naruto nodded and went downstairs. Whoever it is, is going to pay for stopping such a perfect moment. He opened the door and mentally cursed at himself.

_What the hell does he want?_

_Authors Note: _

_Haha. Man I'm evil. I hope you liked it. Please review. I had to stop the lemon, but there might be more. After all, Himawari_ _has to come. Stay tuned for more._


	6. Where Were We

**~WARNING LEMON~**

_What the hell is he doing here? _Naruto thought as he looked at him with anger.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see."

"Konohamaru, do you have any idea what you just interrupted?" Naruto looked at his friend and was eager to close the door in his face.

"Hm, not really. Were you eating ramen or something?" Konohamaru was about to walk into the house until Naruto inched the door closed; trying to give Konohamaru a hint of what he want him to do.

"Hey, what's the big idea Naruto, why cant I come in?" His brown haired friend was so eager to come into his home without Naruto's permission.

"Look, Konohamaru, we've been good friends and all, but you can't just show up uninvited." Naruto told him all the while forgetting that he didn't have on a shirt. Yet, Konohamaru still coulnt take a hint.

"Naruto," He heard a soft voice whisper. "Who's at the door?"

"Is that Hinata?" Konohamaru asked.

"That's none of your business Konohamaru, but what I'm trying to say is that you need to leave. Come back another time."

He was closing the door some more, hoping Konohamaru would back up, but he remained standing there in the way.

"Oooh, I get it," Konohamaru smirked as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto began to feel hot in the face.

"G-Get what?" He asked embarrassed. Konohamaru kept smirking and nodded his head.

"You want me to leave so you can play videos games with Hinata. I thought we were video game buddies. But, its fine go on and play without me." Konohamaru said while finally backing away from the door.

"Uh, yeah, okay..." Naruto was about to close the door when Konohamaru shouted out to him:

I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS NARUTO, REMEMBER THAT!

Naruto honestly didn't care. He closed his door and let out a relieved sigh. He went upstairs and saw Hinata putting Boruto in his crib.

"He finally went back to sleep? He asked as he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Yes, but who was at the door?" She turned around to face him and kissed him on his lips.

"One of those ding dongers, no one important." He reached up and squeezed her left breast, and felt her shudder from his touch.

"Ding dongers?" She finally managed to get out as she was in a daze.

"Yeah those kids that ring your door bell and run." He used his other hand to caress her silky long hair.

"For some strange reason, I don't believe you," She said with half lidded eyes and spoke again.

"Because, people don't do that anymore." He chuckled and picked her up; walking into their bed room.

"Why does it matter Hinata," He gently set her on the bed kissing the vein that was exposed on her neck. "Now where were we?" He cradled her neck and slowly went down, taking her pajama bottoms with him. Hinata closed her eyes and murmured something under her breath.

"What was that Hinata?" He asked. She was surprised that he even heard her soft whisper. "I said I cant wait to have you." He smiled and slowly got up to take off her pajama top. He stared at her nakedness and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back hungrily, wanting him. He shifted until he was kneeling between her legs.

Then he entered her slowly. Once he was deep inside her, he used his thumb to rub over the sleek bud that rising passion had revealed. Intense, shocking pleasure burst inside her, drenching her with heat. He shifted again, moving over her in a gentle, overwhelming wave. He was everywhere, hot and powerful, tender and caressing, surrounding her.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he said huskily. She barely heard the words. She knew only a sense of heat between her legs, and a stretching that went on and on, delicious, endless, sensuous beyond belief. Naruto made a throttled sound as he felt the sultry resistance of her body both pushing against him and at the same time inviting him to penetrate more deeply.

"Hinata?" He asked hoarsely.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No Naruto, it feels good. Real good." He rolled over, taking her with him. She made a surprised sound when she found herself on top of his hips.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "You're so sweet and tight," he said, his voice thick. "This way you can decide how much of me you want."

She began to blush. She never rode Naruto, he usually did all the dirty work. Hesitantly she moved her hips. Sultry silk tugged him. He clenched his jaw against the temptation to spend himself right then and there.

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked through his teeth.

"It feels...different. But, I think I...like it." She moved again, then again. Slowly she slid up and down, then up again. His hand moved. Fingertips searched through her slick lilac thatch until he found the swollen knot of passion. He circled it, retreated, circled, retreated, spreading the liquid heat of her response between them. Eyes closed, shivering, whimpering with each breath, Hinata tried to get closer to his maddening, wildly arousing fingertips. Her hips rocked faster, feeling the hard, full presence of his aroused male flesh between her legs. Eyes smoldering, watching her, Naruto teased Hinata until her pleasure drenched both of them. She shuddered and rocked hungrily, wanting more of Naruto wanting to feel every bit of him as deep into her as he could get.

With a hoarse sound, Naruto slid his hands across her thighs and buried himself inside her. Then he rolled his hips against her.

Hard.

Pleasure burst through her. She couldn't move her hips in response, but she discovered she could move secretly, measuring and caressing him while he pulsed deeply inside her. She groaned and moved against him, trying to get even closer, desperate for something she couldn't name. She wept with need of it. Naruto put his hands on her hips, jerked forward and drove into her. A wild heat pulses through Hinata. Each broken breath she took was a cry of ecstasy that was also his name. He heard her pleasure, probed deeply into the pulsing of her body, and felt the hot rush of her release. A shocking pleasure raked through him, cording his body again. He thrust deep and hard and let go of everything but Hinata and the shattering, endless poses of ecstasy she had brought him once again. She felt his release as his seed began to drip from her womanhood. They were breathing heavily and Naruto watched as his wife collapsed on his bare, sweaty chest. He held her tight trying to catch his breath.

"H-Hinata," he finally managed to say as he was caressing her hair. She looked up and was also trying to catch her breath.

"Y-Ye-Yes?" He kissed her lips and rolled over to lay next to her. They both let out a moan as they felt the release of each others parts.

"Even for your first time riding me, you did a good job." He pushed her hair out of her face and set it behind her ear. She smiled as she slowly closed her eyes as sleep was taking over her body. He kissed her forehead and snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes.

_You wont be alone Bolt. _He thought as he then fell into a deep sleep. Smiling.

_A/N:_

_How loving wasn't it? One of my guest viewers had gotten upset I ended the lemon quick on my last chapter, but I made it up for you! Hope this lemon was good. Like I said, its love not lust. Stay tuned for more! Longest story so far lol. _


	7. Checking In

_Authors Note:_

_Hi Naomie here aka NaruHinaLover18_

_I'm here just checking in with you guys. Also to my last reviewer; I don't believe in other people watching people make love...that's...a no no. But thanks ever so much for the reviews, favors, and follows. _

_Another thing, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and I can just kiss him right now for making my OTP canon. _

_Love seeing butt hurt NaruSakutards._

_Anyways. As of right now I will be making the seventh chapter so watch out. It'll take a while but I'm a girl, so I type fast... Really fast haha. _

_Message for timepatrolgoku, thank you for pming me, making me feel better. I really appreciate it. Thank you! I guess I was just really feeling the strain and needed some comfort. Thank you for understanding how much I go through, and taking the time to read my profile._

_Okay, well, I don't want to take up too much time, I've got to start typing, although my brain is full of ideas, I think I'm running out! But I'm fucking smart so I'll come up with something._

_Thank you all and enjoy_

_**Naomie/NaruHinaLover18**_


	8. Abnormal Blood

The suns rays were illuminating through the silk curtains as Naruto used his left arm to shield his eyes from the sun.

_There goes that cold feeling again._ He thought as he rolled over to say good morning to his wife.

"Good morn-" He stopped as he just stared at the empty spot next to him. He was about to panic but heard something. Something beautiful and soothing. He slowly got up to get closer to the sound. No doubt it was Hinata.

_Am I dreaming?_ He thought as the soothing sound was indeed his wife, humming a sweet, soothing lullaby to Bolt as she was rocking him. He smiled and tip toed downstairs not to disturb the mother son moment. As he was tip toeing, he felt something constantly hitting his thigh, when he looked down he noticed that he was naked. He ran this time, going into the bedroom and saw Hinata. She was changing into her casual clothes. Pink jacket, long skirt, and her gray sandals.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as he was putting on his baggy sweatpants. She turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"Yes, I'm going somewhere." He gave her a skeptical look before walking over to her and lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes. He kissed her and asked,

"Well, mind telling me where you're going?" She giggled before walking over to the door.

"I'll tell you when I get back, as for right now, take good care of Boruto, and please no visitors." He watched as she then walked out the bedroom door and heard her walk out the front door.

_I wonder what that was all about._ he thought as he went into Boruto's room. He was sleeping with his mouth half open. Naruto smiled at him and watched as he opened his eyes halfway then closed them. Naruto laughed and called him a faker before he left out and closed his door slightly.

* * *

><p>Hinata was casually walking down the streets of Konoha, heading to somewhere very important.<p>

"Yo, Hinata!" She turned around and was greeted by her friend.

"Hi Kiba, what's going on?" She asked as she was desperate to get to that important place.

"Its been a while, I haven't seen you, how's everything going on with you and the baby?" Kiba asked as he was trying to get Akamaru to walk, but with no avail. She felt sorry for Kiba, knowing Akamaru was now an old dog.

"Everything's great Kiba, thanks for asking, but I really got to go somewhere so I can get back to my family." He nodded and said his goodbyes but, failed to leave for Akamaru was being lazy. Hinata said her goodbyes as well as she began her walk.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, let's see." Naruto was saying to himself trying to figure out how to change Bolt's diaper, for he forgot how'd he did it last time.<p>

"I think its over and under just like tying a headband!" He then shook his head and had his hand on his chin, looking very confused. Boruto was just staring at him.

"Don't look at me like that Bolt, this job is harder than it looks." He took one strap and tried to stick it on the lower part instead of the center. It broke and he cursed at himself. Boruto began to smile and drool at his actions.

"Haha very funny, I'll show you." After over 23 diapers, he managed to finally get it.

"See what'd I tell you," he told him as he picked him up and went over to the couch.

"It was a piece of cake." He started to feed Boruto and turned the TV on. "These shows are so lame. Let's watch some one piece, what'll say Bolt?" Boruto just continued to suck his bottle.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Hinata, what brings you here today?" One of the nurses told her.<p>

"I'm here for a check up." Hinata began to fidget with her fingers.

"Oh, okay you are on the list, right this way, the Doctor will be with you shortly okay?" The nurse smiled and left the room. Hinata sighed and tried to relax. She's been feeling nauseous all morning and set up an appointment. She didn't want to tell her husband otherwise he'd want to come with her. She needed to do this alone. *knock knock*

"Oh hey girl, what are you doing here again." Sakura asked her as she began washing her hands.

"Well, Naruto and I had intercourse last night and well, I've been feeling very nauseous this morning and needed to find out if I'm..." She trailed off as she looked at the ground.

"Pregnant?" Sakura asked as she went up to her. Hinata nodded and looked at her.

"Its okay, don't feel ashamed. When I found out I was pregnant I was a little scared. I was shocked that I gave birth to my baby girl a few days after your son was born." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes, you're right, I wouldn't mind going through pregnancy again, but you really didn't look pregnant. Are you okay?" Hinata asked her worried.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura began checking Hinata's ears and back.

"Well, about what Naruto said to you..." Hinata looked at her concerned.

"Oh geez Hinata, I'm fine, I'm not worrying about what that knu- I mean what he says." Sakura then checked Hinata's throat and her hands.

"Well, doesn't matter, I told him to apologize." Sakura shrugged and told her not to worry.

"Okay, you're very healthy, but I will need a urine sample so I can do some tests to see if you're pregnant." Hinata nodded, took the cup, and went into the bathroom. She was nervous. Being pregnant again? She wanted to wait. Part of her wished she wasn't pregnant, but then a part of her wished she was. She wanted her son to be at least a year old, but looking at the circumstances, he was growing fast.

_Could be the blood of the Kyuubi?_ She thought.

"Hinata you alright in there?" Sakura came to the bathroom door and knocked. Hinata stepped out with the cup of urine and gave it to Sakura as she nodded and went to sit on the hospital bed.

"It shouldn't take that long," Sakura said while putting on gloves. "Just give me a few minutes." Hinata nodded and began to fidget again.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there, staring at his son as he began to look...different. Maybe its the milk. He thought. Boruto stared at his dad as he began biting his cheek. Naruto laughed and tried to get his son to stop. Boruto began to start laughing too. Naruto looked at him with shock.<p>

_What the heck is going on._ He was in a state of shock as Boruto climbed down from his dads hands and started to crawl over to the TV. Naruto stared in awe and in disbelief.

_Must be the milk._ He stared at the bottle and was about to take a swig when it fell out his hand. Boruto threw the remote at it.

"Hey, stop that." Naruto told his son as he went over to him and picked him up. Boruto gave him a mad look and muttered "M-m-mine!"

Naruto set Boruto down, stared at him, then slapped himself, causing Boruto to laugh as Naruto held his cheek.

_No this is for real and I have no idea why. I must tell Hinata about this._ Naruto still holding his cheek picked Boruto up and looked at him. He was smiling and Naruto saw two bottom teeth in his mouth. Boruto then bit his nose which caused Naruto to jerk back.

_This reminds me of that movie Son Of The Mask._ Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>On her way home, Hinata was staring into space. She knew where to go, but she wasn't focusing on anything but the results. She finally made it home and opened the door. She finally cut back to reality as she saw Naruto and Boruto on the floor crawling and playing with toys. She dropped the bag of contents Sakura gave her and put her hands over her mouth. Naruto and Boruto stopped and stared at her. Boruto crawled to her and held his hands up to be picked up. Hinata picked her son up and reminisced about what Sakura told her.<p>

****Flashback****

_"Okay Hinata, your results are back, and I've got to say, it was the fastest results I've ever seen. Seems like Naruto still has some Kyuubi blood in him, causing you to get pregnant quite quick, not only that, but I ran some other tests, it seems as if your kids will grow rapidly fast until the age of 1, that's when they will grow at their normal state."_

_All Hinata did was gasp and hold her tummy. Sakura smiled while adjusting her clear thin glasses and gave her a bag of contents filled with information on rapid pregnant growth._

_"You should go home, because at only 4 days old, the baby will grow as if he or she is 18 months. Don't worry, it might seem like The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button, but I assure you its normal with Kyuubi blood." Hinata nodded and left. Staring into space._

****End of Flashback****

Boruto was just staring at her as she came back from daydreaming. Naruto was also staring at her as he was constantly waving his hand in front of her still face. She just started to smiled as she started to hug her son with so much love. He started to suck his thumb and fall asleep on her shoulder. She looked at him and kissed his forehead which wasn't visible due to his hair being a little longer. Naruto felt lonely and hugged too and heard his wife whisper something. He let go and looked at her with huge eyes.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and he kissed her, saying how he had accomplished. Hinata placed her son in his crib and turned around to see Naruto smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"So should I come up with the name or are you?" He asked this time with a sheepish grin. She shook her head and smiled as she walked over to the bedroom.

"We'll see when the time comes." She then sat on the bed, but then instantly fell asleep. Naruto laughed and just tucked her in before kissing her belly and left out the room. He headed downstairs to clean up. All the while, smiling.

_A/N: I'm so sorry if this was stupid to some of you. I just needed to speed this up because I have another story in mind. Please review and um thank you._


	9. A Burning Secret

_A/N: Hi, I'm so sorry if you guys didn't like my last chapter. I needed to speed things up a bit. I didn't want this story to be so long. But please don't bash me and say hateful and hurtful things, I'll feel really bad. Please enjoy, for it will be ending quickly so I can start a new story about my OTP but, I wanted it to be when they were Shippuuden mode, if that's okay. Well, let me shut up before I annoy most of you._

* * *

><p>As he put away the last dish, Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and slowly walked up the stairs. He was exhausted after all that cleaning.<p>

_Only 10:30._ he thought as he stepped into the bedroom, stripping out of his sweaty clothes and went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. He tried not to fall asleep as the soothing droplets of the water were hitting his body. He finally decided to get out and dry himself off, contemplating if whether or not he should go back downstairs or stay in the bedroom. Stepping out of the steamed bathroom, he lost all thought about him either going downstairs or staying up here when he looked at Hinata; drenched in sweat. He went back into the bathroom and wetted a towel with cold water and went to go rest it atop of her forehead. Her face began to relax as it was scrunched up. He bent down to kiss her and she opened her eyes slowly, staring into his azure eyes.

"Naruto," she whispered as she began to sit up. She stared at him for a while before she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think Sakura was right about what she said?" She asked with closed eyes, yawning and taking his hand.

"Sakura?" He looked at her with confusion as she took her head off his shoulder and yawned into her palm.

"Yeah, Sakura, did you think she was right about what she said." She told him again.

"Hinata, I have no idea what you're talking about. You saw Sakura today? Where exactly did you go today anyway?" He motioned for her to look at him and she did. Her eyes were heavy and red.

"I went to the doctor today to see if I was pregnant, Sakura happened to be my doctor." She closed her eyes once again and rested her head on his chest this time.

"What exactly did Sakura tell you, because she really isn't that smart like she think she is." He said sardonically, holding her head again for her to look at him.

"She said that you still have some of the Kyuubi blood in you which passed down to Boruto, so he'll grow fast until the age of one." He stared at her with his one brow raised up.

"Hinata, how would Sakura even know that?" He kept tapping her so she could wake up but failed as she was knocked out cold.

_I have no idea what's going on, and I don't like it. I better pay Sakura a visit._ As he was thinking about it, he was putting on some clothes and before he left, he peered into Boruto's room to make sure he was sleep.

_Lets pray to Kami he doesn't wake up._ He thought as he left out the house and headed over to SasuSaku place.

* * *

><p>"Sarada, that's enough its night-night time." Sasuke told his daughter as he took the toy she was playing with when she was smacking him up side his head.<p>

"Sasuke, you alright dear?" Sakura asked as she stepped out the bathroom looking at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just getting beat up." She laughed and went back into the bathroom.

****ding dong****

Sakura peered out the bathroom kind of puzzled. "Was that the bell or her toy?" She asked her husband as he was looking quite puzzled as well.

"Probably both." Sasuke got up and walked over to the door and opened it very quickly.

"Whoa, no need to open it with such anger, just came over to talk to Sakura." Naruto told him with his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you need to talk to her, something up with Hinata?" Sasuke stepped out of the way, gesturing Naruto to come in. He happily stepped in and walked over to the couch, already making himself at home.

"Yes and no." He spoke, making Sasuke even more confused.

"Sasuke who was at the-" as Sakura stepped out, she noticed Naruto sitting on the couch.

"For dear heaven's sake Naruto, its 11:45, what are you doing over here so late?" She asked with anger in her eyes.

"Chill, Sakura, seems to me none of you guys were sleep anyway." He plopped his feet onto the couch and rested his hands on the back of his head.

"Naruto if you're here to apologize about that day when your son was born, I really don't care." She walked over to him knocking his feet from off the couch.

"I don't allow any feet on my couch, so please sit up like you've got some sense." He did as he was told and sat straight up.

"Oh, I wasn't here to apologize, I'm here about what you said to Hinata today. She was mumbling something about if you were right about the Kyuubi blood in our kids." Sakura froze for a minute and turned around seeing that her husband was halfway up the stairs and into the bedroom. 'Damn you Sasuke!' She thought.

"Well?" He gestured her.

"Yes, I told her that."

"Why'd you lie to her?" She began to bite her lip and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Naruto I had to. I know it would've been hard for you to tell her the truth about how Boruto actually grew that fast." He looked at her and then at the ground.

"It'll be hard to tell Hinata, that after she gave birth, she went into shock and into a coma. It hadn't actually been two days she was in there. She was there for months but, I had to play along as if she though it was." Naruto admitted, but to no surprise to her, she already knew, pretty much everyone did.

"Look Naruto its best we keep this a secret, at least I told half the truth, with you still having the demon blood, it kind of caused her to almost die." Naruto looked at her and didn't want to hear what she was saying.

"That's not true Sakura she didn't almost die due to the Kyuubi blood, Hinata is strong, just that she was pushing too hard and lost a lot of blood, but you saved her from that and I thank you." Sakura smiled at her friend and got up.

" You're welcome Naruto, Sasuke and I were glad to help you raise Boruto until Hinata came back, I just felt bad when we acted like nothing happened that's why I said don't you think you're being a little over protective, I didn't mean it like that, I meant it as in don't you think you're going too far with this plan. I don't want to hurt Hinata, I couldn't stand to see her hurt."

Sakura protested as she went over to the kitchen. Naruto got up as well, and went over to her.

"Me neither Sakura, but don't you think keeping this from her will make it worse? Think about it Sakura, you've always told me to stop being an idiot, well, I'm not, so how about you do the same?"

As the door clicked in front of her, he was gone. She couldn't believe what he said to her. She being an idiot? Since when? She couldn't stop replaying his words into her head. She finally went upstairs and changed into her pajamas as she laid there, thinking about what her friend just said to her. It took her a while for her to go to sleep.

_He's...right._ she admitted to herself as she rolled over onto the opposite of Sasuke. Naruto's words were killing her.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally made it home, feeling even more exhausted. He finally told Sakura about herself. He didn't like keeping secrets, he always blurted them out every chance he could get. This one secret was haunting him, especially when this secret was about his wife. The woman he loved so dearly. His eyes were red and puffy. He was crying on his way home, not liking that he didn't tell his wife about what happened, and not liking how Sakura lied to her about it. It was a scary moment for him, and he couldn't bare the thought to explain to Hinata about what really went down.<p>

_She must've really believed that Boruto grew because of that. Although I was shocked by his actions today, I know Hinata was..._

He stopped when he reminisced how Hinata reacted to Boruto's actions. She was actually happy. 'I have to tell her, I can't do this. Married couples aren't supposed to keep secrets, especially not to a sweet innocent woman like Hinata.' He stepped into his room and saw her glistening with sweat once again.

_I sure hope history doesn't repeat itself, I need her, she was sweating like this while pregnant with Bolt, I can't stand to see her go into a coma again. Not ever again, she needs to push lightly and I'll make sure she does._

He quietly laid down next to her and put the wet cold towel on her forehead. She relaxed and her arm went around his chest. He held her so tight in his arms and started to silently cry. Not liking that this secret was burning him alive.

_A/N:_  
><em>So how was that? Did you like it or should I change it? Eh why does it matter? I liked it. I like for things to make sense. So I had to do it. Please forgive me. Some people like a little action. Please leave a nice review for me haha. Stay tuned for more!<em>


	10. Checking In Again

_Authors Note:_

_Hi once again. Look, I know it's no big deal if Hinata cares whether or not Boruto is growing fast, the main thing I was pointing out is that, family is everything, so keeping secrets is a no no. I also wanted to add a little suspense ya know. But if it is too much, I have absolutely no problem in deleting or changing the whole story to maintain your satisfaction._

_I had just got done watching the whole movie and I was trying so hard not to cry. I succeeded, but I was really happy. The movie was on Facebook in 8 parts. Like the page NaruHina es oficial or just like all the naruhina pages and the movie will be on there. I loved it so much. I was pissed that the person filming was doing a horrible job._

_I guess I have no choice but to say that I might just end up deleting this story. I'm like so confused on what I'm writing that I'm not pleased with it. I don't want to let you guys down, and I'm steady getting email alerts on people following me and marking me as their favorite authors, that I convinced myself to keep it. I even got a review from someone who knocked me into reality and told me not to get rid my story. I forgot his or her name but I think it was magicofantasy or my buddy timepatrolgoku. I'm sorry I forgot. I think magicofanatasy was the one that said its no big deal so that's why I checked in and timepatrolgoku said not to get rid of it. Yeah I think that's it. _

_Don't want to take up too much time, but please stay tuned for more NaruHina Story- Family Is Everything (because they are...mines aren't they can ro- let me not go there)_

_**Naomie/NaruHinaLover18**_


	11. Response

_A/N: Hey readers, I really hope my stories are good and interesting. I don't want to let y'all down. I have another I want to make with them and the title will be NaruHina Hanging By A Moment. Title should sound familiar to most of you since it is a title from a song by Lifehouse. But, anyway, I won't be changing anything, I'm just going to go with the flow and hope it turns out good because its just coming out of my head. I want this story to be loving and sweet. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Morning came and Naruto didn't get any sleep at all. He contemplated on how he would tell this to Hinata; whether she'll care or not. He wouldn't want her to get upset with him by never speaking to him again. He'll go crazy and do anything he can to get her to speak to him. He felt her move on his chest as she slowly arose from him. She did a little stretch followed by a small yawn and looked over at Naruto to see that he was asleep. She giggled silently to herself and got off the bed as quietly as she could, not to wake him.<p>

_Why did I pretend to be sleep,_ he thought. _I could've told her right there._ He mentally slapped himself and quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see his eyes bloodshot red._ I can't let her see me like this, there's got to be some eye drops somewhere in this bathroom._

While he was thinking to himself, he was also searching for treatment for his eyes. Finally after searching for 3 minutes which seemed like decades, he dropped 2 droplets into each eye, cursing to himself how much it burned. _Looks good, now I can tell her._ He ran downstairs and saw that Hinata was dressed up as well as Boruto. She was putting his shoes on and he was in his stroller.

"You going somewhere?" He asked confused. Hinata looked up startled as she began to relax.

"I'm taking Boruto to his appointment so he can get his shots, are you okay?" She asked as she tied Boruto's shoes and got up to scan Naruto's face.

_Dammit, she's onto me now._ He thought as he was beginning to get tense.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata, just didn't know you were going somewhere today." He tried to avoid her gaze that were striking his, but her beauty caused him to keep looking.

"Were you crying Naruto?" She asked as she softly wiped his left eye that had a droplet trickling down to his cheek.

"What, uh no, usually when I yawn, a tear will form." She just said _oh_ and Naruto let out a relieved sigh.

_Should I tell her now?_ As he was thinking, Hinata was halfway out the door.

"Hinata, wait." He said as he was finally out of his stupor. She glanced up at him, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" He didn't know how to answer that question. All he knew was that he wanted to come clean about the secret.

"Nothing, when you get back, we need to talk." His serious face almost scared her.

"Naruto what is it?"

_Dammit, what should I say now?_ He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see Hinata waving her hand in front of his face. He finally came back to reality and saw Hinata's faced filled with worry and sorrow.

_Please don't make that face Hinata, you have nothing to feel worried about._ he thought as he took her hand.

"Naruto, if something is bothering you just tell me, we made a vow to not keep things from each other." Hinata said looking at her husband with a worried expression.

_Dammit, now I feel even more guilty._

"Nothing is bothering me Hinata, I just don't want Boruto to be crying when he gets his shots." He told her kissing the back of her hand.

_I'm such an idiot!_ he was angry at himself, and tried not to show it. She looked at him, but then smiled and told him that Boruto will be okay. With that being said, she was gone. _I had the chance, and yet I blew it._

He walked slowly to the living room and slouched in the chair and put his hands on his face. He felt like a failure. He didn't like what he just did, nor did he like what he was keeping from her. He laid his head on the table and was just thinking. How would he explain this to Hinata?

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital, so many people kept complementing Hinata on how adorable Boruto was. She had to literally escape a few people who tried to hold him because Boruto was on the verge of crying. Hinata saw Sakura and called her over.<p>

_Oh man, maybe its about yesterday. Naruto must've told her as soon as he got home. I hope she's not mad at me. _Sakura thought as she went over to her.

"Hi Sakura-san," Hinata said with a smile. Sakura, confused asked Hinata if she was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and Naruto."

Sakura was no longer feeling bad, she felt happy that she was able to assist Hinata the right way.

"You're so welcome, I just didn't think that you were going to make it. You were just bleeding all over the place and you just fainted. But, Sasuke and I were just happy to help you and Naruto take care of Boruto until you had finally woke up. I'm happy you understand and I'm also glad that Naruto knocked me into some sense last night. I can't believe he told you so soon."

Hinata's eyes were almost as big as two silver dollar coins. Her mouth was open just like they were when Naruto had confessed to her.

_What is she talking about? Did my ears hear correctly?_ As Hinata was thinking Sakura stared at her looking confused once again. _Did I leave out anything? Why is she looking so surprised?_

"Ano, Hinata, daijoubu?" Hinata came from her shocked state and looked at Sakura.

"Yes, I'm okay. No I'm not okay. Wait yes I am." Hinata didn't know what to say. Whether she was okay or not. _Was this what Naruto was trying to tell me this morning?_ She was hurt, but then she wasn't, knowing Naruto wasn't going to keep this from her made her feel a little better.

"Ano, Sakura-san, what are you talking about?"

Sakura froze. _That blockhead didn't tell Hinata? And he called me an idiot? I knew it was too good to be true._ She thought.

"Hinata, I know I was wrong for lying to you the other day about Boruto's rapid growth, but I just couldn't stomach the thought of you being hurt." She confessed to her friend.

"Sakura-san, who am I?" Hinata asked which confused Sakura.

"You're Hinata." Sakura said with a brow raised.

"What else?" Hinata wanted her to go on.

"Hyuga."

Then it hit her.

"You're Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki, your name means a place in the sun as well as you being the byakugan princess. You're kind and very compassionate and can't stand to see others hurt."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "You're exactly right, I appreciate your help with that also Sakura-san, but it doesn't matter what it is, I won't get mad. So don't be afraid to tell me things, I might get hurt, but I have the strength to keep going and be happy."

Seeing Hinata's response to what Sakura said, made Sakura cry. She hugged her friend as if it was her last life to live. The sudden embrace shocked Hinata, but she just hugged her in return, but not too tight remembering that she has a little life in her stomach. Sakura let go and wiped her tears. How could she forget that Hinata wasn't that way? She felt more happy than she had been and invited Hinata to come over one day with Boruto so he could play with Sarada. Hinata happily accepted the invite and they proceeded to take care of Boruto's appointment.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is how I'm going to tell her: 'Hinata, you fainted and Sasuke and Sakura helped me take care of our son, now let's go make love.' No, no that sounds horrible, ugh what am I going to do?"<p>

As he was pacing back and forth he didn't even hear the front door open as Hinata came into the house. She saw him pacing and talking to himself, wondering how he was going to tell her. She silently laughed as she quietly went upstairs to change Boruto.

"Okay I think I got it I'll tell her I'm sorry for keeping such a secret from her and that I was just scared to see her response. I hope she doesn't get mad at me and never talk to me again."

He scratched the back of his head and grabbed a can of pop out of the refrigerator.

"I'm not mad at you Naruto." She said as she was standing behind him. As she spoke, he accidentally spit the pop out. He turned around and wiped his mouth and set the pop onto the table.

"When did you get here?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I've been here for about 8 minutes." She went up to him to wipe off the remainder of the liquid that was on the corner of his mouth.

"You heard what I said?"

"Every last word." She smiled and kissed him. He was in even more shock.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I shoul-" she put her finger to his mouth and smiled at him, loving the confused faces he was making.

"Sakura accidentally told me today, I understand Naruto, but remember who I am and what I'm capable of. I wouldn't dare be mad at the person I love. I know you kept it from me so you wouldn't see me hurt, that shows me just how much you care. Want to know why?" He nodded his head and she began to speak again.

"Because you love me, and you didn't wait too long to tell me. Imagine if you told me once our baby was born. I just know now that this time, I won't overdue it."

She kissed him once again and this time, he kissed back. He was so shocked that it seemed like a dream. Everything was blurry to him. He was happy. He felt silly to believe that someone as nice as Hinata would hate him. He made sure to remember that next time something like this happens, he wouldn't keep it from her. But he knew there wouldn't be a next time. When they finally broke apart for air, they stared at each other and smiled.

"You're right, Hinata, I can still be a little stupid, I just want to make sure everything is good between us." She nodded and backed up, confusing him again. She went over to the cabinets and and took out a packet.

"How about some ramen tonight?"

_A/N: for the first time my mind is blank so I'm just going to end it here since I didn't know what else to say. I hope this was good to you all and um like I almost always say, stay tuned for this as well as the new one that I'll be starting on. Don't know how soon it'll be. Thank you! I noticed that it was probably too hard for you all to read so I made sure I added spaces for each quote. I'll go back and do that for the rest. Bye !_


	12. Spiciness

_A/N: Hi ! Sorry to keep you all waiting ! Well, let me get right to it !_

* * *

><p>He stared at her for a while before smiling and scratching the back of his head. She knew his answer was a yes, because after all, ramen was his favorite snack; as well as breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As she was preparing the food, Naruto was setting the table: two bowls and chopsticks as well as two wine glasses which confused Hinata.<p>

"What's with the glasses?" She asked as she was cutting up some chicken.

"Well, let's just say this is the start of a new beginning." She was still confused at his words. She stopped cutting and turned around; puzzled as he was digging into the stuffed refrigerator and pulling out some red wine.

"I don't remember buying any wine." She walked over to her husband as he was still smiling.

"You're absolutely right," he said kissing her forehead. He set the wine on the table and then sat down.

"So, when will it be finished?" She stared at him for a while as she remembered that she was cutting up some chicken.

"What do you mean by 'new beginning' Naruto?" She didn't want to let go of the subject and that made Naruto laugh in the inside.

"Well, I have something in mind for us this Valentines Day."She quickly turned around; surprised that she had almost forgotten that that day was even coming. He saw her surprised face and laughed.

"Oh, I had forgotten all about that. So silly of me to forget such a day." He couldn't stop laughing, knowing he was finally able to remember something and she hasn't. She knew why he was laughing and couldn't help but to let out a little laugh of her own. The two were laughing so hard that it was hard to even speak when they wanted to.

"Its really not that funny Hinata." She stopped laughing and looked at him. Seeing that his face was looking as if he was trying so hard not to laugh. Yeah, she'd admit that what they were laughing about wasn't really funny; it was sort of ludicrous to even laugh at something so stupid, but laughing at something stupid with her husband was priceless. She didn't argue. She then began to slice up the boiled eggs. He loved her so much for that. The fact that she could ignore an argument, even if she were to start one, he knew he could never argue with her for they always agree on almost everything.

"Mm, Hinata can't wait to taste that."

"It'll be done shortly Naruto, then you can have a taste." She began to season the noodles and slice up some fresh vegetables.

"I wasn't talking about that, but I can't wait for the ramen either." She almost jumped at his flirtatious remark. But, she held her composure as she ignored it. He chuckled and got up to embrace her from behind.

"I love you Hinata, I just wish I wasn't so dense to realize that you were the one for me." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to hear about what you should've or could've done Naruto. All that matters is that I'm yours now and that I'm yours forever. Same goes for me as well." She turned and kissed him quickly on the lips as she began to pour the noodles into the bowls. He watched her. Carefully. He loved watching her. It was all so surreal for him. He reached up and touched her hair then her cheek and saw as the corner of her mouth turned into a smile.

"What did I say Naruto?"He stopped and mentally kicked himself. Of course she's real. He sat down, prayed and began to dig in. He stopped and remembered that Hinata didn't even get a chance to even sit down and pray herself.

"Heh, sorry Hina, just that, you know how I feel about your cooking." He admitted.

"Its fine, I don't mind. I am pretty awesome." He laughed and waited for her to sit down. As she was praying, he poured the red wine into their glasses and waited for her to open her eyes; to see that his glass was raised up. She grabbed her glass and raised it up as well.

"To us, and our beautiful family." He said. As their glasses clicked, they drank up.

"Naruto, this is sparkling fruit punch wine." Hinata said in surprise when she was swigging her wine down.

"Why of course, like we'll ever drink for real. Plus, you're pregnant."

"Oh, yes, you're right. Silly me once again." They laughed their asses off once again and started digging in. It was the best meal they've ever had. With each other.

A/N: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there. You thought I was done?! Nope, Naomie isn't going to leave you guys hanging. Especially not with that ending. I owe you guys for waiting so long to update. This is where things get... Spicy.

After their meal, Naruto suggested he do all the cleaning because the cook is never supposed to wash dishes. She declined and said that she would. This was the first time they had a disagreement, and Naruto didn't like that.

"Hinata, please just let me do it all. You do way too much." He was trying to gather all the plates, but Hinata gently took them from him.

"No, please Naruto, I got this. Besides, you're the one who's always busy. You go on to bed, I'll have this place cleaned up in no time."She turned and set the dishes in the sink, preparing her water to wash them, but Naruto got in the way and grabbed the sponge.

"No, you don't. I got this. You go on to bed and I'll be the one to get this kitchen cleaned up in no time." Hinata put her hands on her elegant hips and looked at him. He's never seen her look so cute like that in a long time. She looked as if she was trying so hard to look mad, but failed.

"What's so funny Naruto? I'm serious, please just let me handle this." Naruto, who was laughing at his wife's face; trying to control himself, but the more she made that face, the more he laughed.

"I-I'm... Sorry Hinata... B-but _haha_! I can't... _Hah_! Let you!"

"Fine, there's no point in arguing Naruto, do what you got to do, I guess I'll be showering alone tonight." She walked into the dark part of the house, and up the stairs. Naruto stopped his uncontrollable laughter and stared puzzled in the direction she walked off into. As the water was still running, and the dishes weren't washed, he ran upstairs.

"The kitchen can wait Hinata, its not going anywhere!" Oblivious to the fact that Hinata, was naked right behind him, she closed the bedroom door and watched as he went to look for her in the bathroom.

"Hinata, I said the kit-."He stopped as he saw his angelic wife by the bedroom door.

Naked.

"Hinata." He whispered, walking towards her.

"Yes Naruto." She whispered back as she cuddled into his palm that made its way to her cheek.

"You are just... You're.. Dammit I don't even know what the words are to even explain what you are." She giggled at his loss of words of her beauty. She kissed him passionately and brought her small hand to the hem of his shirt.

**(I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say: **WARNING LEMON**)**

Her teeth nipped his lower lip. The startled breath he took was the opening she wanted. Her tongue slid into his mouth and began exploring. Without knowing it, she shivered and made a throaty sound of pleasure when she tasted him.

"I love your taste," she whispered. "I love the way your teeth feel so slick and hard and your tongue is all velvet and warm." Naruto made a low sound. His arms tightened until he held Hinata in a powerful, warm vise. He lifted her and went over to the bed and laid her there, mesmerized by the glorious shape of her curves and breasts. He removed his clothing and got aroused as she watched him.

"You shouldn't say things like that," he whispered.

"Why?"

"You'll make me lose my head."

"Maybe I want you to."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she moved, confusing him as she shifted on his lap, trying to get even closer to him. As she moved, her hip rubbed over his aroused flesh. He was full, hard, ready. He tried to speak. All that came out was a throttled groan when her mouth slanted over his. The taste of her as she met and matched his hungry tongue, the feel of her moving in his lap, and the ragged catch in her breathing told him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His hands sought and found the feminine weight of her breasts.

He stroked her urgently.

Hinata gasped when his fingers plucked at her nipples. When he hesitated, she put her hands over his and held them to her breasts.

"Don't stop." She whispered. He made a deep, broken sound and pushed her back onto the bed. She felt him opening her naked thighs.

The scent of her arousal pushed him over the edge. He caressed her once, deeply, and felt liquid fire spill over his hand. He tried to say her name but couldn't.

She had taken his breath.

Long legs wrapped around his hips. He rubbed against her slick heat and watched as she shivered with pleasure and returned the caress by sliding over his hungry flesh. He guided himself to her, testing her readiness. As he stretched her, more of her intimate heat spilled over him. It was like setting fire to a torch. His body corded.

He sank into her as far as he could go. He drank the startled, sensual cry she made before it went any further than her lips.

His hips moved, then moved again, driving him faster, harder, deeper into her sultry, clinging center.

Hinata's legs tightened and her hips moved in return, urging him, arousing him until he knew nothing but the sensation of her living fire surrounding him.

He wanted to slow down, to regain his self-control, but he could no more do that than he could resist the satin heat of her passion in the first place.

Her nails sunk into his thighs as she twisted up to meet him. She held him, stroked him, gently kissed his forehead and eyelids and his lips.

After a long time he lifted his head and looked down at her with glittering eyes.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you could never hurt me Naruto, not even if you tried." He smiled and rolled off of her.

"May I...touch you?" She asked uncertainly.

He looked at her quite puzzled. _She wanted more?_

"Anywhere you like, anyway you like."

She reached over to his aroused male flesh. The pulse of his life's blood beat unmistakably against her palm.

The wonder of it took her breath.

She put her cheek against him. Her breath sighed out over his swelling arousal.

She kissed him.

Rather distantly, Naruto wondered if he had died and went to heaven. Hinata has never done anything like this.

The tip of her tongue drew a line of fire over the pulse that beat so heavily in his rigid flesh.

"It's good," he whispered roughly. "It's so damned good I can't believe I'm not dreaming."

She closed her eyes and giggled at his remark.

"I love you Naruto."

He couldn't even breathe for the hot, sensuous pressure of her mouth around him. He stopped trying to speak, to think, to breathe. He simply reached for the golden flame of Hinata the way a dying man reaches for like life itself.

She came to him, hot and sweet and generous.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, I guess that's enough. No need to go over board. I already made it up to you guys. Please review and tell me if it was a good chapter. Thank you for reading and um, stay tuned for more. Bye !_


	13. Check In

_Authors Note:_

_Hi. So I received some really weird reviews lately. You should know who you are._

_For one, please don't explain to me about pregnancy. I'm a female, I know a few things, and I've never had a child, but no need to be all precise about my first chapter. I didn't want to be all detailed oriented with it._

_Okay, so my next reviewer said that he didn't like how my story seemed like a real one and that its like a Hollywood. I don't remember the exact words, but it shouldn't matter, it's just a story for fun and humor. Also, saying you didn't like my 'A Burning Secret' chapter saying the drama was not needed and that it didn't make sense; kind of hurt me. Seems to me no one really reads my notes. I specifically said I was sorry if anyone doesn't like it, and that this story will get better, just don't bash me because I'm a girl. I'm very sensitive at times. If you don't like my stories, then you can simply unfollow and/or unfavorite and not read them. Besides, what's a story without a little drama?_

_Yeah, I don't like drama either, but once again, my stories come from the top of my head as well as my notes, please at least take the time to read what I've got to say so you won't be confused._

_As for the rest of you- thanks for the positive reviews and I would like to thank timepatrolgoku for always being the first to read and review my stories as well as taking the time to read my notes. You're awesome buddy. _

_Okay, now that I've gotten that off my chest, this story is still going to be long one, I'm not really a fan of time skipping. I'll be writing my new story of NaruHina shortly. I'll probably start now._

_I don't want to make this too long, but thanks everyone for enjoying my stories. It means a lot to see my follows going up as well as favorites. _

_I don't like to be criticized about MY work, I find that to be a little ludicrous. Don't know what that word means? I suggest you look it up. Also, I'm not being mean either. Notice I didn't say anyone's names on who did give their opinions on my chapters, I'll let people figure that out. But once you all do, don't bash at them either. Opinions are just opinions, but it's how you word them. I won't be writing a story today sorry. Today is a emotional day for me. My 4 year old brother died on valentines day, and today has been officially 3 years he's been gone. So, I'm sorry._

_Well, I'll end my note here. Love you all._

_NaruHinaLover18_

_P.S. a lot of people I've noticed are a fan of a few things. Let me just throw this out there before I get another suggestion about this._

_1. I'm not a fan of Yaoi nor Yuri._

_2. I'm not a fan of incest that's just wrong on so many levels._

_3. I'm not a fan of meeting younger versions of characters. For example: adult Naruto meeting younger version of Hinata and vice versa._

_4. I'm a fan of AU. I like it where they are in highschool, college, etc._

_5. I'm not a fan of other couples. For example: shipping Naruto with another female when obviously it's been confirmed that he's married with Hinata and has kids._

_6. I'm also not a fan of any violence such as Naruto hitting Hinata or any other female._

_7. I hate it when people try to make it seem like Naruto cheated on Hinata and that Bolt and Himawari aren't his kids. _

_8. I am a fan of a little rape though such as Naruto wanting Hinata and she enjoys it. Maybe that's not rape then._

_9. Not a fan of bdsm. Don't know what that is? Look it up, its basically bondage._

_10. I'm not a fan of mean Hinata, such as her being all dominant and mean and angry like Sakura._

_11. I only like the couples that are portrayed in The Last as well as the manga. Them only._

_12. I'm not a fan of Sakura trying to get with Naruto when he's with Hinata, and they kiss and all that shit and he doesn't do anything to stop it and they end up doing stuff. Just the thought of it makes me not even want to type it so I'll move on to the next._

_13. I'm not a fan of people being mean to me when I state what I don't like cause you like it. I find that to be selfish and dumb. Everyone is different. I have a reason to not like what I said due to the past in my life. I don't want to go there. Just know that Yuri stuff happened to me that I didn't want, and didn't know was going to happen, I was only 4 and remember a lot of trauma growing up. I'll let you figure out the word for that is called and it starts with an M and also for number 2 which also starts with an M and has to do with another word involving harassment._

_14. I don't mind sharing with people about my life as long as its between me and them. But I won't get into a lot of it, only pertaining to number 13. If you really don't know that word, just PM me and I'll let you know. Then maybe you might understand why I don't like number 1 and 2. _

_Okay, now that's another thing I've got off my chest, I hope you all understand for future reference so you'll know I won't have any of that in my stories. There might be some scenes of that sort, as in a playful way, but not in a serious way. _

_Okay well, whoever took the time to read this, thank you. Stay tuned for more of my stories :D_


	14. Announcement

_Authors Note:_

I have an announcement to make. I will not be continuing this story.

WHAT?!

Yeah I said it. Why? Well, to me this story is so

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stupid.

I will be making another story right now. It'll be an AU (Alternate Universe for those who don't know what that means)

I am getting tired of this story and want to start another.

I can't deal with having a story being so long. I didn't expect that.

Not to mention me running out of ideas.

I have so much for my new one. So stay tuned for that one.

If for some strange reason any of you want me to continue it, than yeah, sure, I'll do what I can to finish this story.

But, as for right now, I just can't wait to start on my new one.

Well, sorry and um, bye... =(


	15. Family Is Everything

A/N: okay, so although I made that announcement and said I wouldn't be continuing this story; but people have been reviewing my last chapter and PMing me, asking for me to continue this story. *sigh* unfortunately, this will be the last chapter okay?! I know I said I'm not a fan of time skips, but this will be one. Let me start.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy ! Wake up, wake up !"<p>

"Hm? What is it?"

"Mommy said breakfast is ready and you're going to be late going to work."

Naruto quickly jumped out of bed, ran downstairs and saw that there was breakfast waiting for him on the table. Hinata's hair was in a messy ponytail as she was trying to clean up all the residue.

"Its about time." She said

"Sorry, I overslept."

"No kidding."

He laughed and sat down.

"Where's Bolt? I noticed it was only Himawari that woke me up this time."

"He left this morning, saying he had an _important_ job to do."

He shrugged it off, devouring his breakfast.

"Daddy, you left me upstairs all alone. A monster could have came and got me." Himawari said as she went to sit in his lap.

He picked her up and placed her there. Hinata brought her plate over to her so she could eat.

"Sorry honey, daddy would never do that again."

He kissed her head and watched as she started stuffing her face.

"Hinata, that's awfully a lot of food for a 4 year old, can she even eat all that?"

"Naruto, she eats like you."

He didn't say another word and watched as Himawari started drinking her orange juice. She was already done with her loads of breakfast.

"That's daddy's little girl!" He got up taking Himawari, and lifted her into the air, making her giggle as he brought her to his face and kissed her nose, and lift her in the air again.

Hinata watched and smile. Naruto was such a wonderful dad, not having any experience of knowing what's it like to have a father.

He kissed his daughter one last time and put her down, going over to kiss Hinata which resulted into an _'ew'_ from Himawari.

"Well, daddy has to go, when Bolt gets back home, tell him I need to speak to him for me, okay princess?"

Himawari nodded her head and went to go upstairs.

"Love you Hinata, I'll be home late again."

"I know Naruto, no need to tell me."

He hated seeing how she had to force a smile on her face. He also hated that he worked all the time and couldn't spend any time with his family.

His family.

He smiled at that thought.

"Daddy wait !"

He turned around and saw his little princess run up to him.

"What is it Hima? Daddy is going to be late."

"Here, take this."

She handed him a frame. In the frame was a photo of the whole family.

He kneeled down and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks Hima, this will always be on my desk."

She hugged her dad with her small arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He took one last glance at Hinata as she was putting dishes away and left. He wasn't going to cry. Not now.

* * *

><p>"Its about time you showed up."<p>

"Sorry Shikamaru, but I'm here now."

"You see all this?" Shikamaru pointed to a stack of reports on Naruto's desk.

He let out a sigh and sat down.

"Its a bit of a drag, I know."

"That's not helping Shikamaru."

He proceeded with the reports on his lap top when Konohamaru busted into his office.

"What is it now Konohamaru?" Shikamaru said.

"Its...Bolt...h-he...is...on...the...Hokage monument... Again.." He panted with each word.

Naruto sighed and thought:_ that's the important job he had to do this morning?_

"Geez what a drag."

"I'll handle it Konohamaru, just keep Shikamaru company."

* * *

><p>"Stupid ! Geezer ! Fag ! Pervert ! I hate the Hokage !" Bolt said as he was painting the statue that looked like his dad.<p>

"I better hurry ! Dad will be here any minute !"

He threw the paint bucket and jumped, only to find out that he was in the same spot.

"Huh ? Why am I stuck ?"

"More like any second."

Bolt gasped and turned his head, staring into his father's eyes.

"Dad, I can explain."

"Explain then."

"Well, you see... I...uh..."

"Like I thought. Bolt, there will be times where I can't only be your father. Everyone in this village are like family, so you're not alone. Now, you'll clean this mess up won't you? Your dad has a lot of paper work to attend to."

"Help me do it." He pouted.

"Bolt, this isn't the first time we've dealt with this. You clean this up and you go home and tell your mother what you did."

"Fine..."

Naruto looked at his sons pouty face and sighed. He saw how him not always being there with his family, affected him the most. He sighed and grabbed Bolt, taking him on top of the Hokage monument.

"I'll help you again this time, but only this time. Promise me you'll never do this again."

"I promise."

"Look at me and say it. My face isn't on the floor."

Bolt laughed at what his dad said. Feeling a little better that his dad agreed to help him clean the paint up, he looked at him in the eyes.

"I promise...dad."

Naruto smiled and they both were cleaning the paint from the statues.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, glad that's over.<em>

"Konohamaru, see to it that Bolt gets home safely."

"Yes Hokage."

"Dad, I'm a shinobi remember? I'll get home safely."

"I know you are son, but I want to make sure that my boy is safe."

Bolt blushed. He hated when his dad still treated him like a baby.

"Oh and another thing Konohamaru." Naruto said, as they went over to the door.

"Make sure Bolt tells his mom what he did today for me."

"Yes Hokage."

Bolt's mouth hung open. He knew there was a reason why he wanted Konohamaru to take him home and it wasn't just for safety.

Naruto winked at his son and Bolt only pouted.

"Feels good to be in control." He said to himself.

He continued with his reports and stopped. He took out the frame his daughter gave him and set it on the desk.

"Now that's much better. Family is everything I wanted."

* * *

><p>AN: Fin... Daaawwww ! Cute ? That's the end of this people ! Now I can focus on my other one in peace. I might actually miss this one though. It was fun writing it. D:

You know what, maybe I will continue this story. Just maybe. But in the meantime, in between time, I'll be focusing on my new one. So please enjoy and read that one. But first, let me take a selfie

:D

:P

:O

Haha ! Please review tell me if you liked it.


End file.
